


Come Back to Me

by alamebisexual



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwartsxreader, Wizarding War!Headcanon, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamebisexual/pseuds/alamebisexual
Summary: What happens to romance when everything you know is on the brink of war?





	1. Sometimes Butterbeer Weakens the Blow

**Author's Note:**

> The events in this story don't happen chronologically, the events this effects are from the end of OOTP, THBP AND DH :)

This would be the first Hogsmede trip of this year since Fred and George have left Lee and I alone in this school, fending for ourselves.

To say I was excited is not even close to explaining my well – excitement. I was dressed in some casual attire; my favourite pair of vans, some washed out and too small blue jeans, which made it so they were rather fitting but I liked them that way, and a hyper-colour sweatshirt, at the top it was grey and there was a faded rainbow from about half way down. I had just combed my hair and wore the woolly hat I had stolen from Fred before he declared his exit in the most melodramatic way possible - which was absolutely typical of him may I add. I was scurrying down the path to Hogsmede with Lee, the cold stabbing at us from all angles, making me regret wearing my black fingerless gloves, and no coat. 

“Come on Y/N, they’re probably already waiting for us, me and George wanna go to the sweet shop before it gets mobbed” Lee expressed his desire for us to hurry by tugging my left arm out of its socket. I laughed shaking my head, getting a move on. I couldn't and wouldn't admit out loud that I had missed the pair of ginger sods, yet we knew that the place was just too quiet now they were gone; after all there was no chaos, no fun. In a matter of cold minutes, and trips over raised cobblestones, later we were outside the three broomsticks where we had agreed to meet the twins. The Four of us were best friends, and until now, inseparable. I could see that more snow was about to fall, and more icicles were to form. When we walked into the bar we glanced over to our usual corner booth occupied by two gingers in coordinating suits. For a second I could’ve missed them in that attire. 

“Who knew we’d see the day that we saw Fred and George in—matching suits?” I joked, Lee cackled. When we reached the booth Lee slipped in beside George, and I Fred. That’s the way we’ve always sat. 

“I’ve missed you Y/N” Fred exclaimed wrapping his long arms around my small boney frame in a well-needed hug. 

“Missed you too, how’s the joke shop?” I asked, while watching George head towards the bar. 

“Business is booming, how’s Umbridge?”

“Ghastly and overly pink” I retorted. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Oh news!” I bellowed, slamming my hands flat onto the table.

“News?” Lee asked, scoffing, pretending to be offended that I hadn’t consulted him first. 

“I’m going to leave Hogwarts” “What?” Lee choked. “I don’t think with the changes going on that I – well, we should stay.”

“But y/n I don’t think you should leave, you’re on the brink of doing your NEWTs”

“Freddie that’s hypocritical, we flew out of there, literally.” George argued.

“Y/N you out of any of us have a better chance of passing your NEWTs. You actually possess some sort of academic intelligence, don’t make a mistake, me and Georgie had no hope – you do” he argued, and in his defence, he was right. School just wasn’t for them. Their intelligence was better in other circumstances. 

“I’ve already made up my mind and spoken to McGonagall, she seems to think I can take my NEWTs in a few weeks with enough preparation, so that’s what I’m going to do.” 

“I’m sure you’ll pass with flying colours, y/n, and hey Freddie they can come work for us in the Joke Shop?” 

“Absolutely” he said, retracting his gaze from the table and on to the floor, deep in thought. We all took a silent sip of Butterbeer, savouring the taste. Ah Happiness, who knew how long it was going to last.

After all, You-Know-Who is coming. 

“What’s up Fredo?” I cooed, seeing that he had hardly touched his drink. 

“I’m just worried about you that’s all, isn’t your decision a little –rash? Perhaps?” he asked, voice filled with genuine concern. 

“I’ve been thinking about it for months, and my dad he thinks doing this will be good for me – given what we keep hearing on the grapevine.” 

“How is your dad? Hearing this can’t be easy for him?” 

“I don’t know, I wrote to him a month ago but got no response”

“Maybe he has forgotten to reply?” He asked, I just nodded in agreement while I drunk the rest of his Butterbeer since I had polished mine off mere minutes ago. He raised an eyebrow but sighed in defeat. Lee and George informed us that they were going to the sweet shop, that if we saved the table they would buy us our favourite sweets. 

“I am going to join the order, I’m almost nineteen, and I’m done with school.” 

“No you’re not” Fred retorted, speaking plainly. 

“Yes I am” I almost roared.

“No, Y/N. You. Are. Not. It’s too dangerous” he spoke in a hushed tone, to ensure there were no listening ears and prying eyes. 

“Fred. You can’t stop me.” 

“Oh? You wanna bet?” he challenged, my eyes narrowed. His fear, increasing by the second - yet he still managed a firm nod to confirm his opinion. 

“Is that so?” I smirked, tilted my head, raising an eyebrow while retaining strong eye contact. 

“Yep” He said, popping the P. I grazed my teeth along my chapped lips still looking at him. 

“Then, make me” “I will tickle you into extinction”

“Extinction? I’m not a species you dimwit” 

“Really? You should be, you’re one of a kind”

“Oh shut up.” 

“Y/n I’m begging you, don’t join the order. It’s too dangerous, you could get hurt”

“But-“ 

“Join the Order if you must but don’t go into enemy lines, don’t go and do missions. Please.” 

“Okay, if you don’t want me to that bad, I won’t. I’ll be a secondary Molly Weasley.” 

“Oh god no, do not put that image in my head” he pleaded. 

“Why not? What you been thinking about” I hollered while winking. 

“You should start heading back with these induced curfews” I glanced at my small, brown leather strapped watch, sighing. His face returning to its pasty white from the scarlet colour it had been moments ago. 

“I should. But I don’t want to.” 

“I don’t want you to go back either, but you must. Do move in with me and George when you leave. You’ll be safe there. I promise.” I nodded, gathering my belongings and preparing to leave. 

“See ya round Fred, if you see Lee tell him I’ve headed back.” I say, turning to leaving before Fred engulfs me in yet another hug. I hugged him back, half burying my head in his chest, relaxing my tense shoulders, half taking in my surroundings; a busy bustling bar, with people coming in and out at a constant rate, the stained wooden tables and the red cushioned seats. I’d miss it. He released me from his grasp claiming he had to return to the shop. I could feel his eyes watch me as I walked back to the castle.


	2. When One Door Closes

Today was the day. I was moving in with my best friends and their wonderfully bizarre family. Fred and George were going to accompany me to collect my NEWT results but they couldn’t find cover for the shop.   
This morning after breakfast I had a rather teary goodbye with a few of my friends that I had made during my time at Hogwarts, but saying goodbye to Lee was by far the hardest. I had made sure to say a proper goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry had kept me sane with his wit, Ron with his stories and Hermione was the sole reason I got through these NEWTs, she helped me study everyday – I had made such solid friendships with these after George and Fred left the castle grounds, especially with the pink vulture lurking in every nook and cranny. Lee walked me so far towards McGonagall’s office before he had to part ways ensuring his punctuality for his last few lessons before exam leave before he took his NEWTs. I made my way, for the last time, to Professor McGonagall’s office, placing three firm knocks on her door. A muffled ‘come in’ met my knocking, and for once in my educational career, I saw a grinning McGonagall.  
“Good Morning Y/N” She beamed, almost begging me to tear open my results. I wish there was more than just McGonagall here to see me, alas she was sufficient. She handed me an envelope; my nerves made me jittery, my hands; shaky. I pulled the piece of paper out of the glossy card envelope where it read:  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
Potions: Exceeds Expectations  
Charms: Exceeds Expectations  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding

I was absolutely thrilled at my results; I had done better than I had even hoped to do. I had grades high enough to specialise in many things which branched off from the ministry yet I have decided to wait until this brewing war was over so I could decide what was best for my future depending on the outcome; the dark lord isn’t exactly favourable to blood traitor families. I returned a beaming smile in McGonagall’s direction before showing her the piece of paper. She then did the unexpected and hugged me, tightly and with much pride. 

“Where to now, Miss y/l/n?”

“Professor, I think you can guess”

“I should call it a pesky nuisance of a shop but I cannot as sometimes everyone needs to see their merchandise testing the patience of Mr Filch.” 

“Fred made me promise to go show him and George as soon as I got them. Then after my mum, Mrs Weasley has offered me refuge at the Weasley’s; Fred said I’d be safe there since I haven’t really heard anything from my dad in a while. But I’m gonna get someone in the order to look into that.”

“Ah yes, I am familiar with yours and Mr Weasley’s – friendship and—work. Other members of staff were merely impressed by the advanced skill level” I laughed at this, making a mental memo to tell Georgey later, he would thoroughly enjoy this information. She soon, after offering me a biscuit, dismissed me. I bounced down the halls of Hogwarts for the last time, alone, ironically, the way I started. Once outside the school gates I aparated to the Twins’ Joke Shop, where I surprised a stock taking George and a Money Counting Fred. 

“Y/N!” They both cheered before eyeing the envelope in my hands. 

“Well?” George pressed, Fred making his way over from the till. 

“Two O’s and Two E’s” I bellowed, a grin fixing itself upon my face. Fred launched himself at me, hugging me with immediate effect. We were stood there for a short period of time, in silence other than the breathing of three individuals. 

“Hey Fredo, giv’ us a go” George demanded before giving me a quick hug once Fred had finally let go. 

“I’m proud of ya y/n/n”

“Thank you!”

“We’re shutting early today so we can help you move all ya stuff in” 

“Your mum is still okay with me moving, right?”

“Yeah, I mean you practically live with us anyway” George Joked, I rolled my eyes because that is certainly not true. 

Once they had locked everything up the three of us stood outside of the shop admiring it for a few moments.

“Look how far we’ve come Freddie” George stated, Fred scoffed before retorting in response,

“Don’t be such a sap George.” George was about to use certain words he wouldn’t like his mother to overhear so I interrupted him by linking my arms with theirs and dissaparated to the burrow, a place I love to call home.

“Fred! George! You gave me a fright!” Molly Yelled at them, almost simultaneously they gulped, preparing for a scolding. 

“Mum I think you’ll find it was Y/N who—“

“Oh Y/N I didn’t see you amongst all that Fred and George!” She cheered, seeking me out almost straight away, hugging me for a brief moment.

“I have been looking forward to this day since they told me you’d said yes, I couldn’t for another woman to moving in with us!”

“More like someone you couldn’t wait to treat like yet another house elf”

“Don’t let Hermione overhear you say that” I said elbowing Fred. He chuckled.

“Y/N, my love, all of your things are in boxes upstairs I’m sure it won’t take you very long to move in.” I nodded smiling before dismissing myself to the attic bedroom, across the way from the twins’ room.  
Once I had climbed the mass amount of staircases I let out a sigh before looking at the view outside the window. It was honestly breath-taking. I wouldn’t wish away this view for anything. I shake my head out of the daydream I was about to fall into and turn on my heels, heading to my new bedroom. I had spent many holidays furnishing it into a rather intricate design. The walls were covered in yellow patterned vintage wallpaper, with white borders. By the large window was one of those window seats, decorated with homemade cushions all of different sort, and a recently knitted blanket – courtesy of Mrs Weasley. The Curtains were a ruby red to match the rug, and bedspread. Speaking of the bed, it was a four post bed, with almost transparent drapes hanging from the dark oak wood frame, there were three smaller and more detailed cushions for decoration. In the far corner of the room was a small bookshelf and rocking chair and in the closest corner to the door was the old and worn wardrobe. And hanging from the door, if I remember rightly is my bag which Hermione charmed for me so I could store lots of things in a small space, I believe it was an undetectable extension charm.

And in the middle of the room were two suitcases and five boxes. I must’ve spent the entire day in my head as I had just finished unpacking and was about to reach for the book when Molly called for dinner. Tonight it was just Fred, Molly, Arthur, George and myself for dinner as Ginny and Ron had not left Hogwarts yet for the summer. They would be home in the next few weeks.

Once dinner was done and dusted Arthur had a few visitors from The Order of the Phoenix, who were thrilled that I wanted to join but not so much at Fred’s restrictions. But nevertheless were happy to have someone to help Molly out.

“Molly”

“Yes Dear?” She asked while preparing tomorrow’s dessert in the kitchen.

“Thank you, for being a friend and a second mother to me. You’ve really filled that missing piece of me”

“Oh Y/N nonsense my dear, now off to bed before you make me tear up” She said, shooing me away from the whipped cream. But before I went upstairs I had noticed that someone had written my results on a magical chalk board to be on display for everyone.

I smiled, I knew despite everything I would be happy here.

I took the liberty to wonder upstairs, where the view outside took my breath away. "Welcome Home, y/n/n" Fred offered, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "I know you are going to miss Hogwarts, but no where near as much as its going to miss you, or for that matter of fact how much I've missed you these last weeks. I can see that this is going to be good for you love, you know what they say, don't you?" I shrugged, "When one door closes-" he replied.


	3. Prison Break: Potter Edition 2.0.

I watched them leave, stood here with Ginny and Molly watching the clock, pacing and then returning to clock watching. They had been gone an hour already and it was the longest hour of my life.  
Five days ago the order had assembled here to discuss the plan for what George referred to as operation Prison Break: Potter Edition 2.0. And officially, “The Seven Potter’s”.   
In total twelve of our members were to go and transport Harry from Surrey to here without being detected by Voldemort, and Harry wouldn’t be able to be dissaparated here since he was under the age and still bore the trace on him. To transport him many went: Hagrid, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Mundungus, Kingsley, Remus, Mad-eye, Arthur and Tonks. The plan was for six of them to ingest polyjuice potion so they would become identical to harry and if it so happened that the plan was infiltrated by the enemy then they wouldn’t know which Harry was which. Harry was to go with Hagrid, based upon Dumbledore’s Support on Hagrid’s Claim in ‘I was the one who took him there so I should be the one to take him away again’.   
I tried to stop Fred and George from going, but they were insistent. My heart felt as if it seized every time I thought about the possibility of one of them dying; George – my best friend, my go to and my comedy relief, and then Fred was only just the person I’d be pining over for the past year, and working and living with him was only making it worse. At this point we were all spending our time looking at the clock or outside, looking – hoping for a sign of life.  
And then it came. Bang! Pop! Rumble! Nothing. The Three of us bounded outside, only stopping so we could actually get out of the front door. There we saw Hagrid and the real Harry, lacking Hedwig – Harry’s owl.  
“Harry!” Molly cooed. ”What happened? Where are the others?” She asked frantically her tone reaching full panic mode.   
“Is no one else back?” Harry asked, his tone matching hers, glancing between the three of us who remained here.  
“They were on us from the start Molly.” Hagrid stated, she nodded. “We didn’t stand a chance” he continued.  
“Well” she sighed, “thank goodness you two are alright” she added, her voice beginning to tremble at the end.  
“The death eaters were already waiting for us – it was an ambush” Hagrid cried. I watched Ginny and Harry walk over to each other, so I joined in on Hagrid and Molly’s conversation.  
Then there was a flash illuminating the sky, then Remus cried out, carrying a tall lanky boy on his shoulder, blood dripping from his left ear.   
“Georgy!” I yelped, following Remus who was dragging him inside. Molly helped us to get him onto the couch comfortably, tending to his wound without a second thought. Remus grabbed Harry by the jacket, scaring both myself and Ginny in the process.  
“What are you doing?” Ginny Cried, her eyes darting from Harry to Remus. Remus had his wand pointed at Harry, his hand forcefully holding him against a wall.  
“What—Creature sat in the corner the first time harry potter visited my office in Hogwarts?” He said, exhaling every few syllables.  
“Are you mad?” Harry shouted back, it reeking of desperation.  
“What Creature?” Remus Yelled back with the same amount of force.  
“A- A Grindelow” Harry said, fear shown in his face. Remus lowered his wanted and released his grasp. I went to George’s side, trying to soothe him the best I could.  
“We have been betrayed, Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight. I had to make sure you weren’t an imposter” He sighs once again, feeling somewhat defeated in his manner of expression.  
Then another flash filled the sky, a gust of wind following it. I stood up watching out the window, next to arrive were Kingsley and Hermione.  
They walked in side before they both squared up once they had been met by Remus, pointing their wands at each other.  
“What was the last thing Dumbledore said to the both of us” Kingsley trembled.  
“Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him.”  
I squatted back down to George’s side; blocking out their conversation.  
And then another flash appeared, I looked out the window quickly, on a flying beast was Tonks and Ron. Both Remus and Tonks, Hermione and Ron shared a hug. Harry then ran up to his two best friends and hugged them. Next to arrive was Arthur and Fred, briefly hugging as they walked inside. Fred’s eyes caught my own, mirroring the same worry. Fred glances at his father before running inside, shortly followed by his father. In this time Bill and Fleur had also arrived back home. I moved away from George when Fred ran to his aid.  
“How ya feelin’ Georgy?” He asked in a worryingly calm tone, caressing his brother’s hair at the same time.  
And without opening his eyes he replied, simply with, “Saint like”  
“Come again?” Fred asked, his tone softer this time around.  
“Saint Like” he croaked, now opening his eyes, “I’m holy— I’m holy Fred” he added, gesturing towards his ear, they both shared a meaningful laugh while everyone was silent.  
“In the whole wide world of ear related humour and you go for I’m holy, that’s pathetic”  
“Eh? I reckon I’m still better looking than you” he paused- “what’d reckon y/n?” but I didn’t say anything, just smiled at the pair of them.  
In the next moment, bill let go of fleur, stepping forward to announce, “Mad-eye’s dead.” Remus sat down in defeat, Bill continued, “Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and dissaparated.” Everyone was stunned, Fred and Molly had not taken an eye off of George.  
There was no longer silence, people were talking – some about the war, some about the deaths and others about miscellaneous topics to remind them of nothing about the war.  
I navigated my way through the crowd until someone caught my shoulder.  
“Hey” Bill whispers, gesturing me to follow him to a quiet space in the corner of the room.  
“I know this is really bad timing but I really do trust you y/n. Since you and Fred are keeping things a secret, I am going to tell you mine. We’re engaged.” He whispered again, I grinned at the news, giving him a quick hug.  
“Congratulations, when are you announcing it?”  
“we’re not sure yet” he beamed.  
“Hang on a second what did you say about---“  
“Hey here he comes” Bill said interrupting me, looking over my shoulder. I turned around to see where his gaze was at when I saw a certain boy walk towards me with a sad smile on his lips.  
“Hey you” he stated pulling me into a hug, in heard him sniff.  
“I was so worried about you, you were gone for a long time. I-“  
“Shh, just don’t worry for now my darlin'”   
So I tried not to, at least just for a little while.

-

Later that night when all was silent, sleep was not kind to me. I heard a soft knock at my door and it opened softly after that.  
“Lumos” I muttered. The light at the end of my wand illuminated the tear-sodden cheeks of Fred at my door.  
“Sorry y/n did I wake you?” he asks frantically in a hushed tone.   
“No – can’t sleep either?”  
“George is downstairs, can’t sleep in a room on my own. Wanted some company for a while.”  
“Come ‘ere Freddy” I cooed, opening my duvet and arms for him to enter my embrace. We hugged for a while before we both got under the duvet and fell asleep.


End file.
